


there's always a dragon

by hihoplastic



Series: Other Fandoms (Tumblr Prompts/Drabbles) [3]
Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Fantasy, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hihoplastic/pseuds/hihoplastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HG squints down at the large wooden pole near the mouth of the cave, eyeing Sykes’ army with disdain.  “We could just kill them all,” she offers. Myka gives her a look, and HG smirks. “I’m kidding, darling.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	there's always a dragon

**Author's Note:**

> \- written for aly for the prompt "hg/myka" - fantasy au

Crouched into the dirt behind a wall of shrubbery, Myka and HG peer through the branches to the valley below. 

“Any ideas?” Myka whispers, face hidden behind her cloak. 

HG checks the iron claw on the end of her grappler and frowns. “We could scale the cliff-face to the north.”

“We’d be seen.”

“Secret tunnel?”

Myka shakes her head. “It’ll take too long. They’re already preparing.”

HG squints down at the large wooden pole near the mouth of the cave, eyeing Sykes’ army with disdain. “We could just kill them all,” she offers. Myka gives her a look, and HG smirks. “I’m kidding, darling.”

“It’s not funny,” she mutters, pulling out the binoculars HG had made for her and scanning the area.

HG huffs. “Try to destroy the world one time and everyone always assumes the worst.”

Myka pauses to glare, but her lips curve up in a slight smile before she returns her attention to the field. “There,” she says, handing HG the binoculars. 

HG takes them, her fingers brushing over Myka’s a few moments too long. Myka arches and eyebrow, and HG shrugs, taking a look.

“Well, at least they haven’t killed him.”

“Yet.”

“Perhaps he kept his mouth closed this time.”

“Unlikely,” Myka replies, at the same time HG sees a soldier punch Pete in the stomach. 

“Or not.” She hands the binoculars back. “So. Plan?”

Myka deliberates, then points to a section of cliff to their left, one that’s heavily covered in trees. “We can sneak down that way. We’ll need a diversion for the guards, and one of us can grab Pete.”

“I can distract them,” HG says, pulling a small vial from her satchel. Purple smoke curls inside it, and Myka frowns.

“What’s that?”

“A little potion I invented, and before you ask, no, it isn’t permanent.”

“I wasn’t going to—”

“Yes you were.”

Myka huffs. “Fine. What’ll it do?”

“Stop time.”

Myka’s eyes widen, but she doesn’t ask. She’s learned to stop asking about HG’s inventions, at least until they’re safe (or as safe as they can be), preferably curled up together in front of a fire (alone) before she asks for details. There’s something about the way HG explains magic that does things to her she’d rather not demonstrate in mixed company.

Still. 

HG winks, knowing full well the affect she has, and quickly steals a kiss before Myka can protest. “Shall we?” she asks, and Myka nods quickly. Together, they keep low and hurry around the edge toward the treeline, and begin their descent. It’s rocky and steep and Myka’s cloak gets caught more than once while HG seems to scale the terrain with ease and grace, and Myka makes a mental note to complain about it later.

They’re nearly to the bottom when the ground begins to shake, and HG grasps Myka’s waist with one hand to keep her steady.

“What the hell is that?” Myka hisses, and HG looks down at the soldiers dashing away from the mouth of the cave.

“I believe that would be the executioner.”

Myka frowns for a moment, then her eyes widen. “A dragon?”

“I’m afraid so.”

“A _dragon_?” Myka repeats, even as they hurry faster down the cliff. “They couldn’t have just burned at the stake like last time?”

“Apparently that was inefficient.”

Myka grumbles under her breath. A loud scream interrupts their conversation, and they look down and over their shoulders to see Pete being tied to the large pole, shouting at the top of his lungs.

“Okay, guys, not so funny anymore! Any time you want to make an appearance would be great!”

Myka and HG exchange a long-suffering look as the soldiers take up arms.

“Well, there goes the element of surprise.”

“Again,” Myka mutters. 

“Myka!” Pete yelps.

The ground trembles and a large wall of fire erupts from the cave, causing Pete to squeal and soldiers to run. Out steps the dragon, one of the largest Myka has ever seen, and HG takes a deep breath.

“Right then. Grappler?” she asks, and Myka nods stiffly.

“Grappler.”

Below them, the dragon exits the cave and begins to travel around the edge of the valley, occasionally breathing fire in Pete’s direction.

Shifting her weight, Myka waits until HG has fired the grappler into the opposite side of the valley wall before grabbing her around the waist with on arm and pulling her sword from its holder with the other. 

“Ready?” HG asks, her eyes bright with excitement. 

“Ready,” Myka says; then, just as HG pushes off the cliff, “Hold on, Pete! We’re coming!”

Beside her, she hears HG laugh.


End file.
